Neil Eanes
Neil Eanes (DiabolusNeil) Cornelius (Neil) Andrew Eanes (DiabolusNeil) is a freshman at Las Lomas High School in Walnut Creek, California. He is a beginning programmer, writing in mostly Lua, and a little of FORTH, Java, and Ruby. He is considered to be a professional Minecraft player, winning many Minecraft minigames and knowing all of the main aspects and mechanics in Minecraft. Minecraft As mentioned above, he is a professional Minecraft player, winning many minigames such as Survival Games, TF2 in Minecraft, Spleef, and Paintball. Also as mentioned above, he knows all of the main aspects of Minecraft, mostly mechanics, survival techniques, and a lot of famous players on YouTube. His favorites are AntVenom, SkyDoesMinecraft, Direwolf20, Sethbling, and EthoSlab. Projects and Computer Information His computer specs for the computers he uses are: WINDOWS XP (Desktop): Offline, 500 GB RAM, 64 Bit, i4 Core Processor MAC OSX (Desktop): Online, 750 GB RAM, 32 Bit WINDOWS 7 (Laptop): Online, 320 GB RAM, 64 Bit, i5 Core Processor He is currently working on a 16x texture pack for vanilla Minecraft. It's about 60% done. He was going to make a Tekkit server, but has strayed away from Tekkit and into Feed the Beast, where he will do a future let's play, possibly on a server. He also was orginally going to make a mod for Minecraft. Now, he's still planning what to do for the YouTube channel, still perfecting the channel design with video music and design. So far, he has the channel background, channel thumbnail, end video design, and intro video music. Also, he's trying to make Feed the Beast work on his offline Windows XP, because the Mac OSX cannot handle Feed the Beast, crashing every time he tries to open a mod's GUI. Random Other Stuff Here's a Lua code for a simple password door! Set the name as "startup" or else it won't work. -- Passoword Door -> Created by DiabolusNeil 2/22/13 os.pullEvent = os.pullEventRaw -- The user cannot terminate the program. term.clear() -- Clears the screen. term.setCursorPos(1,1) -- Sets the sursor position to the very top left. print("Password: ") -- Prints "Password: " on the screen. local pass = read("*") -- You can type, but the letters are masked. if pass "password" then -- Says if the typed text equals "password", then. print("Access accepted.") -- Prints "Access accepted." on the screen. rs.setOutput("bottom", true) -- Emits a redstone signal at the bottom. sleep(5) -- Does nothing for 5 seconds. rs.setOutput("bottom", false) -- Stops emitting the redstone signal. os.reboot() -- Reboots the computer. else -- Says if the typed text is anything else, then. print("Access denied.") -- Prints "Access denied." on the screen. sleep(1) -- Does nothing for 1 second. os.reboot() -- Reboots the computer. end -- Ends the program. Video Ideas DiabolusNeil: Super Craft Bros. Brawl Server Play - Ep. (#) --- Playing SCBB on one of the official servers. DiabolusNeil: Feed the Beast Let's Play - Ep. (#) --- Playing SSP FTB. DiabolusNeil: Feed the Beast Server Play - Ep. (#) --- Playing FTB on a server. DiabolusNeil: Minecraft Mod Review - (ModName) (Version Number): Minecraft (Minecraft Version) DiabolusNeil: Snapshot Review - (Snapshot Version) --- Reviewing a recent snapshot. DiabolusNeil: Minecraft Version Review - (Minecraft Version) --- Reviewing a new official Minecraft version. DiabolusNeil: Random Gaming - (Game Name) --- Playing a normal game. DiabolusNeil: Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 Let's Play --- Playing scenarios in RCT3. DiabolusNeil: Minecraft Minigames - (Games Played) --- Playing minigames on servers.